


Sparks

by Azumarocket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, krazyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarocket/pseuds/Azumarocket
Summary: Meowth tails Pikachu through a bakery during yet another attempt to catch him, and winds up running into more than he bargained for.(From a ficlet suggestion meme on tumblr- setting, characters and theme suggested by tiniest_hands_in_all_the_land !)





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniest_hands_in_all_the_land](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniest_hands_in_all_the_land/gifts).



> This is my first attempt writing for this pairing, so apologies if anything reads as OOC! Nonetheless, I had a lot of fun writing this (and of course managed to sneak some angst into it, heheh)

Meowth crept forwards, rounding the line of counters in the kitchen with his eyes scanning his surroundings.

_"Where did dat rat go?"_

The trio of rockets hadn't been planning this particular round of Pikachu theft, but when the gaggle of twerps wandered into their Malasada shop without a care in the world, the opportunity was too good to pass up.

But of course, things had gone sideways fast. Pikachu had broken from James' hold after a swift thunderbolt, and scarpered into the next room before anyone of them could react. With Jessie still occupied distracting the twerps outside with a complimentary basket of free donuts, and James recovering from being zapped, Meowth had taken the role of pursuer.

He could feel his heart knocking against his chest, bracing for a surprise attack whilst doing his best to continue to look menacing.

_Thud_

Meowth spun around fast enough to cramp his neck, and he and Pikachu locked gazes. Who was predator and who was prey wasn't entirely clear.

"C'mon, Pikachu!" Meowth encouraged, grinning. "We got a whole bunch of baked goodies for ya!"

Pikachu glowered at him, cheeks sparking.

 _"I know it's you!_ "

"What are ya talkin' about?" Meowth responded smoothly, pulling at his uniform's suspenders. "I'm an honest bakery worker, if dat's what you mean!"

_"I'm not stupid, Meowth!"_

Their exchange was interrupted by a low, rattling sound; Meowth frowned, his ears twitching. He pinpointed it to one of the ovens.

"Uh, dat don't sound-"

**_BOOM_ **

He screeched and ducked to the ground at the sudden explosion, paws wrapped over his head. Pikachu had landed next to him, wearing an expression of equal concern. They turned together back to the source of the noise.

Fire. It was tall and greedy, swallowing up the plastic of the oven and spouting thick black smoke into the ceiling. Meowth was just getting back to his feet when the neighbouring oven succummed to the same fate, exploding with a flash of light that struck fear into the cat's stomach. And, just like that, there was a whole _wall_ of flames. Heat pulsed their way in waves, like a quickening heartbeat.

Instinct took over, and Meowth's eyes darted around, searching for an exit route. But they were only met with ash and smoke- tears sprang under his eyelids and blurred his vision even further.  
He stumbled forwards, blind, and his next breath caught in his throat. It was no longer air he breathed, but the soup of smoke and embers. His lungs burned, desperate to take in oxygen, while his head started to swim with dizziness. _"Dis ain't good,"_ he managed to think to himself, before collapsing onto the tiled flooring.

Pikachu had found the doorway- Meowth hadn't locked it, thank goodness. Running low to the ground, he'd managed to avoid the worst of the smoke, and now he was home clear-

Where _was_ Meowth?

He tried to dismiss his worry. There was probably an emergency exit round the back he'd gone out of, or a trapdoor- or maybe this was all part of the plan- it was the kind of crazy thing Team Rocket would pull. Even then, Pikachu had to admit that exploding ovens didn't exactly scream 'pokemon heist'.

And then through the flames, he saw him- an outline, crumpled on the ground. Unmoving.  
Well, that was his problem. He was the one in the middle of yet another criminal plan- and besides, that cat could survive anything! What were a little first degree burns in the grand scheme of things?

_"He's going to die if you don't help him."_

There wasn't any time to fight the thought with others, and Pikachu braced himself before sprinting back, towards Meowth's hazy silouhette. Flames brushed his skin, and he pushed onwards, doing his best not to take too deep a breath. He reached the other pokemon in just a few seconds: around them, the inferno howled.

 _"Meowth!"_ Pikachu yelled, prodding him with his nose. _"Wake up! Come on, we have to go!"_

Meowth stirred a little, but remained unresponsive. With only the urgency to take action driving him, Pikachu slung his foe's arm over his shoulders, grabbing his paw with both of his. The cat wasn't immensely heavy, but he wasn't light, either, and it was with great effort that Pikachu took his first weighted steps forwards.

Something- a rogue spark, maybe- hit his tail, and Pikachu yelped at the small stab of pain. He knew all too well that that was only a meagre taste of what was to come if he didn't move fast enough, so plowed onwards.

The exit wasn't far now, but Pikachu's strain intensified with each step he took, and he wasn't sure how much further he could go before his muscles gave out. He groaned, desperate. He _had_ to make it, _had_ to-

"Wha..."

He turned to see Meowth raise his head. "What's goin'- oh, da fire!"

" _We need to get out of here!"_ Pikachu told him weakly. The smoke was spreading now, and it was getting harder not to breathe it in. He felt himself slump, and they both sunk to the floor.

Meowth let out a chain of coughs, and covered his mouth with the back of his paw. "Why... Why'd'ya help me?"

_"You're... You're a pokemon, too. There's good in you."_

Meowth scoffed. "How'd ya figure dat?"

_"We're going to be part of the fire in a minute, and you want me to tell you why I don't want you to die?"_

"Just-" Meowth coughed again. "Just makin' conversation."

Pikachu tried to move, force himself up again. No good.

_"I've seen it. The... The good."_

Smiling despite it all, Meowth stretched out his paw towards the mouse.

"T'anks. Dat's, uh... Dat's kind of ya."

**"Pikachu! Pikachu, where are you?!"**

Their drowsiness was broken by the boy's cries; Meowth found himself torn out of the sleep he'd been drifting into with heaving lungs. The twerp- Ash- appeared in the doorway, his eyes wide and full of panic. He saw them, and rushed forwards.

"Pikachu! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Jessie and James were quick to follow, just a couple of steps behind him. As Ash scooped Pikachu into his arms, Jessie did the same with Meowth, and just like that, he found himself being carried out, through the corridor, then out into the air. Smokeless. Cool.

He blinked up at his human partners. Both of them wore relief on their faces, unscathed (bar James' disheveled state from his prior electric shock). Jessie looked Meowth up and down, then crushed him in a fierce hug, her bewear hat slipping down her head.

"Ah- hey, watch it! I'm damaged goods here!"

A similar ritual was taking place with Pikachu and Ash- though it looked a deal _gentler_ , Meowth noted as Jessie and James babbled questions and dabbed the marks out of his fur.

He caught Pikachu's eye, and mouthed the word again.

 _"T'anks._ "

 


End file.
